familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Russian princely families
List of princely families of Russia (Russian Empire). The list includes: * families of «natural» Russian princely - coming from old Russian dynasties (Rurik Dynasty) and Lithuania (Gediminovich and others); * families, which princely titles were granted by Russian state, and foreign princely families; * foreign princely families, which were granted Russian citizenship; * Russian princely families, which were granted their titles by foreign states; Princely families A Prince Abamelek Prince Abamelik Prince Abashidze Prince Abashidze, Gorlenko Prince Abhazovy (Abkhazi) Prince Abhazovy (Abkhazi Anchipadze-Abhazovy) Prince Abymelikovy Prince Achba (Abkhazian) Prince Agiashvili (Agiyashvili) Prince Akchurin (Tatar) Prince Amarshan (Abkhazian) Prince Amatuni Prince Amilahori (Amilakhori) Prince Amilakhori (Amilahvarovy) Prince Amirejibi (Amirejibi Amiredzhibovy) Prince Anchabadze Prince Andronikashvili (Andronikashvili Endronikovy) Prince Apakidze Prince Argutinsky-Dolgorukiis(Mhargdzeli-Argutashvili) (2 kinds) Prince Arydba (Abkhazian) Prince Athey Ipa (Abkhazian) Prince Aublaa (Abkhazian) Prince Avalov (Avalishvili) (2 kinds) B Prince Babadyshevy Prince Babichev Prince Bagration (2 species) Prince Bagration-Davydoffs (Bagration-Davitishvili) Prince Bagration Imeretian The princes of Bagration, Georgian, Grand Duchess Prince Bagration, Grand Duchess (3 kinds) Prince Baratashvili (Barataevy) (7 genera) Prince Barclay de Tolly Prince Barclay de Tolly Veimarn Prince Baryatinsky (Boryatinskiye) Prince Bayushevy (Tatar) Prince Bebutov (Bebutashvili) Prince Begildeevy (Tatar) Prince Begtabegovy (Begtabegishvili) (3 kinds) Prince Beloselsky-Belozersky Prince Belsky (Gedyminas) Prince Belsky (Rurik) Prince Berzek Prince Bezborodko Prince Beznosov Prince Bolkhov Prince Brasov (then Prince Romanovsky-Brasov) C Princes Cantacuzene Princes Cantacuzino counts Speransky Prince Cantemireşti Princes Chaabalyrhua (Abkhazian) Princes Chanysheva (Tatar) Princes Chavchavadze (3 kinds) Princes Chegodaevy (Tatar) Princes Chelokaevy or Cholokaevy (Cholokashvili) Princes Cherkassky (Cherkaska) Princes Cherkezova (Cherkezishvili) (2 kinds) Prince Chernyshev Princes Chhotua (Abkhazian) Princes Chichua Princes Chijavadze Princes Chikovani Princes Chkheidze (3 branch of the family) Princes Chkotua Princes Chkotua (of the genus Chong) Princes Cholokaevy (Cholokashvili) (2 branch of the family) Princes Czartoryski D Prince Dabija Prince Dadeshkeliani Prince Dadiani (Dadian) Prince Dadiani (Dadianovy) Prince Dadian-Migrelskie and the Princes of Dadian (Dadiani) Prince Dashka (Tatar) Prince Dashkova Prince Devletkildeevy (Tatar) Prince Dgebuadze Prince Diasamidze Prince Diveevo (Tatar) Prince Dolgorukovs Prince Dondukov Prince Dondukov-Izedinovy Prince Dondukov-Korsakov Prince Drutsk Prince Drutsk-Lyubetskii Prince Dzapsh-Ipa (Abkhazian) Prince Dzhambakurian (Dzhambakur-Orbeliani, 4 branch of the family) Prince Dzhambakur-Orbelianovy (Orbeliani) Prince Dzhandierovy (Jandieri) (2 branch of the family) E Prince Elets Prince Engalychevy (3 kinds) (Tatar) Prince Enikeeva (Tatar) G Princes Gagarin Princes Gagarin-Sturdza Prince Galitzine Prince Galitzine Prince Galitzine graphs Osterman Princes Gantimurovy Princes Gedianovy Princes Gedianovy (Tatar) Princes Gelovani Princes Genghis (3 branch of the family) Prince Georgian (Grand Duchess of the branch, the offspring of King Vakhtang V) Prince Georgian (Kakhetian branch, the offspring of King Irakli II) Princes Giedroyc Princes Glinskys Prince Golenishchev-Kutuzov-Smolensky Prince Golitsyn, Golovkin Prince Gorchakov Prince Gorchakov Prince Gugunava Prince Gundorova Prince Guramovy (Guramishvili) (2 kinds) Prince Gurgenidze Prince Gurieli Prince Gyachba (Abkhazian) H Princes Herkheulidze (Herheulidzevy) (2 kinds) Princes Hidirbegovy Princes Hilkov Princes Himshievy Princes Hodzhaminasovy Princes Holm Princes Hovanskii I Prince Ilyinsky (then Prince Romanovsky Elijah) Prince Imeretian Prince Inal-Ipa (Abkhazian) Prince Isheevy (Tatar) Prince Italic, graphs Suvorov-Rymniksky J Prince Japaridze Prince Javakhishvili (Dzhavahovy Zhevahovy) Prince Jorjadze (2 branch of the family) K Princes Karalovy (Karalishvili) Princes Kargolomskie Princes Kasatkin, Rostov Princes Kashin-Obolensky Princes Katkov-Shalikov Princes Kavkasidze Princes Kekuatovy (Keykuatovy) (Tatar) Princes Kildishevy (Tatar) Princes Kipiani Prince Kirillov Princes Kobulov (Kobulashvili) Princes Kochakidze Princes Kochubey Princes Koltsovs-Mosalsky Princes Kondratevskaya Princes Koribut-Voronetskii Princes Korkodinovy Princes Kozlovsky Princes Krasinsky (then Prince Romanovsky-Krasinsky) Princes Kropotkin Princes Kudasheva (2 type) (Tatar) Princes Kugushevy (Tatar) Princes Kulunchakovy (Tatar) Princes Kurakins Princes Kurbsky Princes Kurtsevichi Princes Kutkiny (Tatar) Princes Kutyevy (Tatar) L Prince Leven Princes Lionidze Princes Lobanov-Rostovsky Prince Lopuhins Princes Lopuhins (1995) Prince Lopuhins-Demidoffs (on the rights of primogeniture) Princes Lortkipanidze Princess Łowicz (Łowicz) Princes Lubomirski Princes Lutsk Princes Lvov Princes Lyschinskie-Troyekurov M Princes Machabeli (Machabelovy) (3 kinds) Princes Machutadze Princes Magalov (Magaloshvili) Princes Makayeu (Makashvili) Princes Maksimenishvili Princes Maksutov (Tatar) Princes Maksyutova (Tatar) Princes Mamatkazin-Sakaevy (Tatar) Princes Mamatova (Tatar) Princes Mamleeva Princes Mamleeva (Tatar) Princes Mansyrev (Tatar) Princes Manvelovy Princes Massalski (Mosalsky) Princes Mavrocordato Princes Melikov (Melikishvili) (3 kinds) Prince Menshikov Prince Menshikov-Koreysha Princes Meschersky Princes Mikadze Princes Mikeladze Prince Mingrelia (on the rights of primogeniture) Princes Mkheidze Princes Mothers (Tatar) Princes Mourousi Princes Mstislavsky Princes Mustafin (Tatar) Princes Myshetskaya N Princes Nakashidze Princes Nasedkin Princes Nesvitski Princes Nizharadze Princes Novosilski O Princes Obolensky Prince Obolensky-Neledinsky-Mielec (on the rights of primogeniture) Princes Odoevskys Princes Odoevskys Maslov- (the rights of primogeniture) Princes Ogiński Princes Orbeliani (Orbelianovy Orbelyanovy) (2 kinds) Prince Orlov Princes Orlov The Princes von der Osten-Sacken Princes Ostrog P Princes Pagava (2 branches) Princes Palavandovy (Palavandishvili) (3 kinds) Princes Paley Princes Patrikeeva Princes Pavlenishvili (Pavlenovy) Princes Polotsk Princes Poryus-Vizapurskie Prince Potemkin-Tavricheski Princes Pozharskie Princes Pronsk Princes Prozorovsky-Galitzine Princes Prozorovsky-Golitsyns Princes Putyatin Princes Puzyna (from Kozelsk Puzyna) R Princes Radzivils Princes Ratievy (Ratishvili) Prince Razumovsky Princes Repnin Princes Repnin-Volkonskie Princes Robitovy (Robitashvili) Princess Romanov (Golitsyn) Princess Romanov (de Goshtoni) Princess Romanov-Knust Princess Romanov-Kurakina Princess Romanov (Mac Dugall) Princess Romanov-Paul Princess Romanovskaya-Strelna Prince Romanovsky-Brasov Prince Romanovsky Elijah Prince Romanovsky-Iskander Prince Romanovsky-Krasinsky Prince Romanovsky-Kutuzov Princes Romodanovsky Princes Romodanovsky-Lodyzhenskii Princes Rostov-Katyrevy Princes Rusievy (Rusishvili) S Princes Saakadze Princes Saginovy (Saginashvili) Prince Saltykovs Princes Saltykov-Golovkin Demidov Princes San Donato Princes Sangushko Princes Sapieha Princes Satyginy-Kondiyskie Princes of Sayn-Wittgenstein Berleburg Princes Shahaevy (Tatar) Princes Shahonskie Princes Shakhovskoi Princes Shakhovskoi-Glebov-Streshneva (combined name - only the eldest in the family) Princes Shalikov (Shalikashvili) (2 kinds) Princes Shat-Ipa (Abkhazian) PrincesShchepin Rostov- Princes Shcherbatova Princes Shchetinin Princes Sheleshpanskie Princes Shervashidze Princes Shirinskie-Shikhmatov (Tatar) Princes Shuiskys: # # Kirdyapiny-Shuiskys # # Skopin-Shuiskys # # -Humped Shuiskys Princes Shumarovskie Princes Siberian (formerly bore the title of princess) Princes Sidamonovy (Sidamon-Eristovy Sidamonidze) Princes Solagovy (Solagashvili) Princes Sontsovy-Zasyekins Princes Starodub Princes Stokasimovy (Tatar) Princess Strelna (then Princess Romanov-Strelna) Princes Sumbatov (Sumbatashvili) (2 kinds) Princes Svyatopolk-Chetvertinskie Princes Svyatopolk-Worldly T Princes Taktakovy (Taktakishvili) Princes Tarhanova-Mouravovy (Tarhan-Mouravi) (2 branch of the family) Princes Tarkovsky (with the rights of primogeniture) Princes Tatevs Princes Tavgiridze Princes Telyatevskie Princes Temkin Rostov Princes Tenishevo Princes Tenishevo (2 type) (Tatar) Princes Torusskie Princes Trubetskoy Princes Tsereteli Princes Tsitsishvili (Tsitsianov) (4 kinds) Princes Tsulukidze Princes Tumanishvili (Tumanova) (3 kinds) Princes Tumanova-Levashev Princes Turkestanovy (Turkistanovy Turkistanishvili) Princes Turov-Pinsk Princes Tusievy (Tusishvili) Princes Tyufyakiny U Princes Uglich Princes Ukhtomsky Princes Urusova V Prince Vachnadze (3 kinds) Prince Vadbolsky Prince Vahvahovy (Vahvahishvili) (2 kinds) Prince Vasilchikovs Prince Vizirovy (Vizirishvili) Prince Volkonskie Prince Volkonskie Prince Voloshin Prince Vorontsov Prince Vorontsov, graphs Shuvalov (2 branches) Prince Vorotynskys Prince Vyazemsky W Prince of Warsaw, count Paskevich-Erivanski Prince Wittgenstein Y Prince Yuryevskoe Princes Yusupov Z Prince Zaslavsky (Gedeminovichi) Prince Zaslavsky (Rurik) Prince Zasyekins Prince Zayonchek Prince Zbarazhskie Prince Zhizhemskie Prince Žilina Prince Zvenigorodsky Prince Zubov Sources * List of princes families on site of Grand Duchess Maria Vladimirovna Category:Noble families Category:Lists of families Category:Nobility of Russia [[usedwps}}